The World
The following list provides an overview of the nations in the world. In the list are included sovereign states, autonomous territories (such as sub-national entities), which are recognized as an independent represented group internationally. Europe Western Europe * Andalusia (Republic of Andalusia) * Aragon-Castile (United Kingdom of Aragon and Castile) * Cambria (Kingdom of Cambria) * Celtia (Union of Celtic Kingdoms) * France (French Republic) * Galicia (Galician Republic) * Iceland (Icelandic Commonwealth) * Navarre (Republic of Navarre) Central Europe * Austria-Bavaria (Kingdom of Austria and Bavaria) * Brandenburg (Federal Republic of Brandenburg) * Burgundy (Kingdom of Burgundy) * Lazio (Papal State of Lazio) * Naples (Kingdom of Naples) * Romantia (Federal Republic of Romantia) * Tuscany (Republic of Tuscany) * Venice (Most Serene Republic of Venice) * Zurich (Free City of Zurich) Eastern Europe * Anatolia (Republic of Anatolia) * Armenia (Republic of Armenia) * Bulgaria (People's Republic of Bulgaria) * Byzantium (Free Empire of Byzantium) * Greece (Hellenic People's Republic) * Lapland (The Republic of Lappland) * Romania (Socialist Republic of Romania) * Scandinavia (United Kingdom of Norway, Sweden, and Denmark) * Slavic Federation (Federation of Syndicalist Slavic Republics) * Soviet Union (Union of Sovereign Soviet Republics) * Yugoslavia (Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) Asia West Asia * Iran (Empire of Iran) * Judea (Holy Judean Empire) * Kurdistan (People's Republic of Kurdistan) Indian Asia *Assam (Republic of Assam) * Bengal (People's Republic of Bengal) *Bhutan (Kingdom of Bhutan) *Ganges (Federation of the People of Ganges) * Indian Cities (Union of Indian Cities) *Madras (United Federation of Madras) *Maharashtra (Federal Republic of Maharashtra) * Nepal (Democratic Republic of Nepal) *Punjab (Empire of Punjab) * Sikkim (Kingdom of Sikkim) * Sri Lanka (Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka) East Asia * China (Democratic Republic of China) * Formosa (The Republic of the Island of Formosa) * Japan (Worker's Republic of Japan) * Kampuchea (People's Republic of Kampuchea) * Korea (Republic of Korea) * Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) * Myanmar (Syndicalist Republic of Myanmar) * Philippines (United Islands of the Philippines) * Taiping (Taiping Heavenly Kingdom) * Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) * Tibet (Kingdom of Tibet) * U.P.R. (Union of People's Republics) * Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) Africa Old Africa *Amazighia (United Republic of Amazighia) *Carthage (Republic of Carthage) *Cyrenaica (Republic of Cyrenaica) *Egypt (Coptic Republic of Egypt) *Maghreb (Kingdom of Maghreb) * Mauretania (United Kingdom of Mauretania, Gibraltar and West Sahara) *Nubia (Republic of Nubia) *Sahara (Sahara International Zone) West Africa *Biafra (Republic of Biafra) *Dahomey (Kingdom of Dahomey) *Ghana (Republic of Ghana) *Guinea (Republic of Guinea) *Ivory Coast (Republic of the Ivory Coast) *Mali (Republic of Mali) *Senegambia (Senegambian Federation) *Songhai (Republic of Songhai) *Upper Volta (Republic of Upper Volta) East Africa *Abyssinia (Empire of Abyssinia) *Austral Nile (Republic of the Austral Nile) *Darfur (Republic of Darfur) *East Africa (East African Federation) Central Africa *Angola (Republic of Angola) *Central Africa (Central African Republic) *Chad (Republic of Chad) *Kongo (Kingdom of Kongo) *Loango (Kingdom of Loango) *Zaire (Republic of Zaire) *Zambezia (Federated States of Zambezia) South Africa *Botswana (Republic of Botswana) *Eswatini (Kingdom of Eswatini) *Good Hope (Federation of the Cape of Good Hope) *Lesotho (Kingdom of Lesotho) *Madagascar (Republic of Madagascar) *Mozambique (People's Republic of Mozambique) *Namibia (Free State of Namibia) *South Africa (Republic of South Africa) *Volkstaat (The Volkstaat) America North America *Alaska (Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic) *Appalachia (Republic of the Appalachians) * Cascadia (Republic of Cascadia) *Central America (Central American Federation) *Columbia (State of Columbia) *Cuba (Socialist State of Cuba) *F.R. (Federated Republics) *Greenland (Confederation of Greenland) * Louisiana (Empire of Louisiana) *Mexico (Kingdom of Mexico) *Vera Cruz (Republic of Vera Cruz) South America *Andes (Andine Republic) *Buenos Aires (State of Buenos Aires) *Brazil (Commonwealth of Brazil) *Granada (United States of Granada) *Guyana (Republic of Guyana) *Huttenia (Community of Huttenia) * Paraná (United Republics of Paraná) *Patagonia (Federation of Patagonia) *S.R.P. (State of the Romani People) *Sutantinsuyo (Sutantinsuyo Confederation) Oceania Indonesia *Borneo (The Nation of Borneo) *Java (Republic of Java) *Lesser Sunda (Democratic Republic of Lesser Sunda) *Malaysia (Federation of Malaysia) *New Guinea (State of New Guinea) *Sumatra (Republic of Sumatra) Meganesia *Cygnia (Republic of Cygnia) *Lagos (Republic of Lagos) *New Holland (Federal Republic of New Holland) *Tasmania (General-Province of Tasmania) Polynesia *Aotearoa (Commonwealth of Aotearoa) *Hawai'i (Kingdom of Hawai'i) *Tonga (Tu'i Tongan Empire) Category:Nations